


A Sense of Fulfilment

by LysandrePavelsson



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Canon - Manga, Character Study, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysandrePavelsson/pseuds/LysandrePavelsson
Summary: Work harder. Behave properly. Never forget your goal.Self-reflections on the man Kei became, glimpse of his personality and objectives.





	A Sense of Fulfilment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first text on AO3; my heart shivers for multiple reasons, and I hope yours will as well!  
> Notice: I use “Kei” as Commissioner Hiwatari's name. Thank you for your understanding!

That was a rounded technique he had spent his whole life developing. His face was not exceptional, nor were his physical and mental abilities; everything he had obtained was through hard work spiced with luck. Focus more. Behave properly. Never forget your goal. Do not let your emotions overwhelm you.

This is how he had remained relatively unnoticed until he entered the high school student council. Discreetly outsmarting his senpais was an enjoyable activity, but the game also included demonstrations of his strength to repel adversaries.  
High school, university, police academy… then his job. He never revealed much about himself, never had affairs with women, never wore anything that could make him stand out.

He only allowed himself to be noticed as much as he deserved when it would bring him something, may it be an elevated position, a new ally, a job for his son… Otherwise, he took pride in knowing that he was fooling them all by looking down upon their ugly and useless world from his pedestal. They were admiring him and yet rarely thought about him when he was not in the room. An unostentatious and moderate boss who did his job with a smile and encouraging words, a simple if not boring superior whose only flaw was doting on his dear child prodigy… A man like so many others.

It took him years of pretence, but very few persons got close to him enough to catch a glimpse of his true personality. Most of them still felt uncertain, played along passively, coped with his plans without showing resistance. No one could resist him. What could they even have said?  
Nothing could stop him. He was clever, knowledgeable and in a position of power.

Pride has replaced anything resembling fear or doubt. He had become the person he wanted to be.


End file.
